The Boy Who Became a Monster
by xTipyourHOOKERXD
Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this.. It was just a game, nobody was suppose to get hurt. AU. Klaine Demon!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

It was the plot bunny I swear, it bit me and now you have this (:

**Title**: The Boy Who Became a Monster

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything Glee, if I did Sebtana would be canon

This fic is based off of Jennifer's Body. It's is AU so some characters will be slightly OOC. Kurt never went to McKinley, him and Blaine are friends, there is Niff, and the Warblers are one of the most respected clubs in Dalton.

Kurt and Blaine are both in junior year, Blaine is just a year older by age.

I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Happy readings!

**A/N: Chapter Edited **

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy Who Became a Monster<strong>

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

><p>It was 2 o'clock in the morning when Wes scheduled a Warbler meeting with the exception of one Warbler. Blaine knew what was going to happen at this meeting, as did the other old Warblers. Getting into the Warblers was a big at Dalton. They didn't just let people in willy-nilly, no, it took pure talent and dedication to get into Warblers.<p>

And they just got their newest member. Kurt Hummel was new to Dalton Academy and he recently tried out for the Warblers, the schools glee club. Blaine has never seen such talent before, Kurt's voice was angelic. He could hit notes that nobody could hit in the whole school.

There was no question about letting Kurt into the Warblers. The other boys that tried got upset and were jealous that a new kid could walk right in and get a spot in the glee club and they still couldn't after 2 years.

Kurt was a quiet kid, he was smart and shy too. Whenever he was in a conversation with someone he would blush a lot and shoot them timid smiles. Blaine thought he was kind and a good person, he also shared a lot of things in common with Blaine.

They had become close friends in a matter of one week. Blaine would help Kurt with his U.S History and Trig and in return Kurt would help him with French and Biology. Blaine found out that they both had an obsession with Vogue even thought Blaine would never tell his friends that, he found out that Kurt liked Disney's movies too, but who didn't, and he found out that Kurt played the piano also.

There were things that Blaine found out _about _Kurt too. Kurt didn't eat red meat, but he did eat chicken, Kurt moved to Westerville from Columbus, and Kurt two piercings he would never show Blaine. That intrigued Blaine the most, sometimes he would fantasize about where those piercings could be.

But now that week has passed and Warblers were about to give Kurt a little induction. It was joke they played on all the newbies, Blaine went through it his sophomore year, at the middle of the night the Warblers would take you out of bed and put you outside in the woods near the school. They wouldn't put you deep in the woods where you couldn't get back, they just put you there and run away, they would leave a trial that you would have to follow and come back to the school.

Blaine doesn't want to think about when it happened to him. He was only fifteen and when they took him he was in a skimpy t-shirt and boxers so he was freezing his ass off. And it almost took him an hour to come back because he was freaking out.

The curly haired boy would never tell Wes that he think they shouldn't do it to Kurt because Kurt is so fragile and soft. Blaine is afraid something will happen to him and he won't find his way back. What Blaine didn't know is that he is exactly right.

"Alright Warbler's" said Wes with a smile on his face, "Let's go induct our little countertenor"

The Warblers all smile too and start to go to the Junior Dorm's. Blaine is trailing behind David and Wes, next to him Nick and Jeff are holding hands having a whispered conversation, Blaine looks away as they approach Kurt's dorm.

Wes stands at the door an nods to David, David takes an old gift card and swipes through the crack of the door, unlocking it. Wes, Trent, David, and Flint walk into the dorm. Blaine can't help but walk in too the medium size room too.

Kurt looks so small laying his bed. He's curled up on his side with his covers, covering his lithe body. Wes ties a blind fold on him and in a flash the atmosphere changes from calm to rushed. David flicks the light on and Kurt sits up sharply trying to look around.

"Go!" Wes shouted and Flint and Trent grabbed both Kurt's arms and legs. The brunette let out a loud shout struggling in their grasp. Blaine stepped out of the room, holding the door open for the boys carrying Kurt. The other Warblers were laughing quietly as they watched the boy get carried out of the school.

It was freezing when they went outside, Blaine shivered in his coat. Trent and Flint dumped Kurt on the ground in a spot in the woods, they came back their flashlights shining bright in the rest of the Warblers faces. "We got him" Trent said grinning.

Wes slapped his arm and nodded with a smile. "Good job boys" he said, "Now lets go wait for Kurt to get back"

...

3 o'clock

.

.

.

.

No sign of Kurt

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 o'clock

.

.

.

.

Still no sign of Kurt.

.

.

.

.

Blaine wanted to claw his eyes out he was so worried about Kurt. Everyone who was inducted into the Warblers never took this long. Jesus Christ how far did they dump him in the woods?

Most of the Warblers were asleep in the common room as they waited for Kurt. The only ones awake were Blaine, Wes, Nick, David, and Jeff. Blaine was standing in the middle of the room facing the door, waiting for Kurt to stumble in.

Wes sat erect on a couch looking at the door also, David sat next to him trying not to fall asleep, Nick and Jeff shared a couch. Jeff's head was on Nick's chest as hefaced the door too.

"Why isn't he here yet?" Blaine asked, he spun around t face Wes.

"Maybe he needs more time" suggested Jeff with a shrug.

"It's been 2 hours, babe" said Nick running his fingers through Jeff's blond hair.

"Something's not right" murmured Wes. Blaine didn't know if he was talking to himself or the group.

"We should get some sleep and see if he shows up to-"

A loud banging noise cut David off, Jeff jumped in alert and looked in the direction he had heard the noise, all the boys did that.

"Could it be.." Nick trialed off when there was another loud noise.

"Let's go check it out" Blaine said. Wes, David, and Nick got up intending to follow Blaine. Nick turned back and saw Jeff still sitting on the couch looking pale.

"Come on Jeff" said Nick. The other boys stopped walking and turned around.

"I don't know guys" he said, "What if it's a teacher and we get caught?"

"Well we don't know unless we find out" said Wes, "Let's go"

"I'll stay here" Jeff said. Nick walked over to him and kissed his forehead. The brunette boy turned around and walked back over to his friends, together the four of them walked towards the sound.

"I think it's Kurt" David said from one side of Blaine.

"I don't know David, why would Kurt make so much noise?" asked Nick.

The dark skinned boy shrugged. Blaine wanted to think that it was Kurt too, and that maybe Kurt was playing a trick on them. But playing tricks is very unlikely especially for someone life Kurt so that was crossed off. It could be Kurt stumbling in knocking things over, but then again Kurt is very graceful.

The boys didn't speak until they made it outside of the dorms kitchen. It was weird that Dalton had a kitchen but it wasn't suppose to be used. You could use the fridge to keep things cold or put sports drinks inside but you weren't suppose to use the stove because of the danger of fires.

"Do you think he's in here?" Blaine asked.

Wes nodded from his right, "Let's see"

David pushed open the doors and one by one they all walked in. Blaine breathed out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when they saw that there were no teachers in here. But he took in another when he saw Kurt.

The fridge was violently pulled open and it was the only light illuminating the room. Blaine could see a very bloody Kurt huddled in front of it. He looked...terrible, Blaine could do nothing but stare. The brunettes pajamas were ripped up and covered with blood and dirt.

Kurt's hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked even paler than before. Blaine noticed that the once blue eyes were completely black. The boys didn't move as they watched Kurt dig his dirty hands into a raw piece of meat and stuffing it in his mouth.

Blaine fell to his knees in front of the boy. Kurt looked up with him with his black glassy eyes, he noticed that Kurt had tear tracks down his cheeks."K-kurt.." stuttered Blaine. Kurt didn't say anything he made this weird choking noises as the piece of raw meat fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.

When Kurt opened his mouth a loud inhuman screech came out and Blaine covered his eyes. Kurt started retch and blackness spewed out of his mouth, going onto the floor and Blaine's knees. The stuff that came out of his mouth looked like tar, and as it settled it spiked.

"Jesus Christ" Blaine heard someone say.

The curly haired boy shot up from where he was kneeling his eyes still on Kurt. The boy smiled at Blaine the black 'tar' still on his teeth, dripping from his mouth. Kurt started laughing then, Blaine moved close to Kurt holding his shoulders as the other boy laughed hard.

"Kurt.." Blaine murmured.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a crooked smile.

Blaine shot up and stumbled backwards, "G-go" he said and the four Warblers stumbled out of the kitchen. Blaine was about to close the door when a tight grip caught his hand. Kurt turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

The brunette put his hands on either side of Blaine's head, leaving bloody hand prints on the corridor wall. Blaine's breathing was harsh and erratic as Kurt leaned his head onto his shoulder. The younger boy brushed his lips up against Blaine's ear.

"Are you scared?" he whispered.

Blaine nodded.

Blaine could practically feel Kurt smiled. The brunette bumped his nose against Blaine's neck and growled, he leaned in and grazed his teeth against his neck. Blaine whimpered before Kurt pulled away. The younger boy smiled at Blaine and backed away back into the kitchen, back to where he came from.

When Blaine walked into the common room he was embraced by Jeff. The blond wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine didn't react as the lanky teen dragged him to the couch and sat him down. Wes and David were in front of him with worried filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" Wes asked.

Blaine swallowed spit and nodded. "Yeah" he croaked, his voice thick. "I'm fine.."

"Dude, I thought he was going to kill you" Nick confessed. "The way he threw you against that wall"

"He threw him against a wall?" asked Jeff.

Nick nodded, "But he's so small and cute" Jeff finished, pouting.

"T-that wasn't Kurt" said David shaking his head. "He looked like he got in a fight with a bear...and won"

"That's what scares me the most" Wes said, "There are no animals in those woods"

"None that we know about" Blaine replied.

"Well where _we_ put the newbies, there are no animals, no risk of danger" he said.

Nobody spoke after that because it was true, the Warblers liked to have fun they never wanted anyone to get hurt, every club has crazy inductions like the Warblers, it was just a simple game. So changed with Kurt? How did he get all bloody and..and..inhuman.

Blaine shuddered thinking about it.

"We should sleep" said Jeff. "It's almost 6 in the morning and we have school tomorrow"

"What about Kurt?" asked Blaine.

Wes squeezed Blaine's shoulder and didn't say anything.

...

Blaine was afraid to step out of his dorm, he knew that it was time for breakfast at Dalton but he was afraid that everyone would notice that Kurt was missing. He was nervous and scared, what if Kurt was waiting outside of his dorm all bloody and beaten.

After a while Blaine did get dressed. With shaky hands he tied his tie and stepped out of the dorm. Other boys were leaving their dorms too, they were walking to Dalton's cafeteria. Blaine idly wonders what lie Wes made up when other Warblers ask if Kurt came back last night, or this morning you could say.

The junior doesn't want to think about it, he walked into the cafeteria and headed to his usual table. Blaine isn't the only one with dark rings around their eyes from exhaustion and lack of sleep. Half of the Warblers look like zombies as they eat their food. Nobody asks where Kurt is yet.

Blaine sat down next to David, the dark skinned boy was texting on his iPhone. He looked like he hadn't slept at all, as does Wes and Nick. Jeff looks well rested, Blaine figured that he was probably asleep when they found Kurt.

"Get any sleep?" Wes asked him.

"A little" Blaine replied.

Wes opened his mouth to say something else, but he snapped his jaw shut and stared past Blaine, at someone who was walking into the cafeteria. Blaine turned around to look, his eyes landed on Kurt.

Kurt looked radiant as he walked into the cafeteria. His hair was styled perfectly, it was luscious and shiny. His perfect pale skin, seemed bright and unscathed. And his eyes..they were their usual glasz color, but now they appeared sharper than before.

Kurt's gaze zeroed in on Blaine and his smiled. Blaine took in a breath as the younger boy made his way over to him, Kurt took out a seat next to Blaine and sat down in it. Blaine didn't know what to do.

"Hello all" Kurt said in his usual high voice.

The five boys that stayed awake didn't say anything.

Kurt leaned in close and smiled, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Blaine's eyes widened, the Kurt he knows wouldn't say anything like that. Blaine coughed and shook his head.

"Erm..no, we're just surprised you're awake right now" Blaine lied.

Kurt nodded, "That was a nasty trick you guys played"

Trent leaned over from his table and grinned, "It was you're induction into the Warblers" he said.

Kurt smiled at him.

Trent leaned back before Blaine stuttered out, "Y-you're all right"

"Yeah" Kurt said like it was obvious, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Last night, in the kitchen-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt, "You do have a tendency to over react Blaine, I'm fine"

Blaine wanted to believe that, he wanted to grasp onto the lie and pretend nothing happened, but he couldn't.

* * *

><p>thoughts? review and tell me if I should continue!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Hello! Thank you for the reviews ad story alerts for this story, it really means a lot.

**Title**: The Boy Who Became a Monster

**Rating**: moved to M

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything Glee

**Warnings:** mild smut and mild gore

I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Happy readings!

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy Who Became a Monster<strong>

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

><p><em>A week later..<em>

Flint Wilson just finished his second lap around the track. The track was in the back of Dalton, and it was often used for gym at school. At the beginning of the school year the gym teachers would make you run four laps around the track field, four laps equaled a Mile, and you needed to run a Mile to stay healthy.

Flint didn't mind running the Mile, he was on the track team so it was easy for him. It wasn't easy for most students. Flint chuckled to himself when he looked at Kurt Hummel while they were in gym that day. Kurt was new to Dalton, he was so small and fragile, Flint can't imagine him running a Mile.

As Flint finished his second lap he saw Hummel running in front of him, his long skinny legs pumping as he ran past one other boy. The dirty blond was actually surprised that Kurt never stopped running since he started. Flint knows that Kurt doesn't like to do any physical activity besides dance and shop, so this really surprised him.

Flint didn't pay that much attention to Kurt when they were running, he did stop when he saw Kurt limp on this left leg. Kurt didn't cry out for help or anything, he kept limping but not around the track. Kurt limped into the edge of trees that surround the back of the track. The dirty blond stopped and watched him before he decided to follow him.

Where the hell is he going? Flint thought as he followed the lithe into the woods. The older boy kept following Kurt not bothering to call out to him though he doesn't know why. They walked past dozens of rocks and trees and Flint isn't sure if he knows how to get back to Dalton.

Kurt finally stopped.

"Kurt?" Flint asked walking closer to the boy.

The brunette turned round and smiled at Flint, "Hi Flint"

"Yeah hi, can you tell me why he walked threw the woods for like ten minutes?"

"I walked into the woods Flint, you followed me. I like the woods, it's so peaceful here." said Kurt, he walked closer to Flint, "Sometimes I come here and think about my mother"

Flint raised a dirty blond eyebrow, "Why would do that?"

"Because she's dead Flint" Kurt said, but he had no emotion in his voice.

It was like he didn't even care.

"I bet you think about your brother a lot" Kurt said cocking his head to one side looking up at Flint.

Something in Kurt's stomach coiled up. Nobody knows about Allie. Flint made sure not to tell _anyone _in the Warblers about his younger brother. Allie was the sweetest little boy you would have ever met. He was kind and polite and a charmer, Flint was his idol. Then Allie got sick and died, it happened during midterm week of two years ago and Flint didn't like to think about it.

"W-who told you about that?" Flint asked, his voice was strained and tears welled up in his eyes.

Kurt smiled and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Oh no one, I just have a knack of knowing things"

Flint didn't say anything, he looked down at his feet and he felt a tear roll down his cheek and it feel onto the floor. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder, Kurt was frowning when Flint looked up at him.

"It's okay Flint, I can make you feel better" he said.

The dirty blond didn't say anything. Kurt kissed his cheek then started tracing his waste band with his long pale fingers. Tears still escaped Flint's eyes as Kurt tugged down Flint's gym shorts and boxers. The wind was cold as it hit Flint's flaccid cock.

It was soon pumping with blood when he watched Kurt wrap his dainty little hand around it. A low moan escaped Flint's mouth as Kurt began to give long, loving strokes to his cock. Kurt smiled at him and Flint smiled back.

"O-oh fuck.." moaned Flint when Kurt's thumb slipped over the head. Slowly Flint began to thrust his hips into the tightness of Kurt's hand. Kurt was _perfect_. He knew when to tug Flint's dick, when to tease it and other things. It was driving the dirty blond crazy.

"D-don't stop" begging Flint, "please Kurt.."

Kurt smirked as he leaned up to kiss Flint gently on the mouth, the younger boy pulled away just as Flint began to kiss back. The pale boy grazed his teeth over Flint's neck. "Do you miss Allie?" he asked.

The dirty blond nodded, "Of course I do"

"Well you're going to see him again" Kurt said as he pulled away from Flint.

Flint cocked his eyebrow, "What? you mean like in heaven or something?"

Kurt smiled innocently and shook his head.

"Then what-"

Flint didn't have time to ask his question, Kurt pushed him against a tree. Flint watched as Kurt's eyes turned black and when he opened his mouth to growl sharp teeth was bared and he walked closer to Flint smiling crookedly at Flint before ripping him open.

...

"Fellow Warblers" Wes said as he put his gavel down. His voice wasn't filled with authority for once, it was full of pain and sadness. "F-flint Wilson was found..d-dead today"

The Warblers cried out into shock and terror. Jeff wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Nick tried to be strong for the both of them. David didn't move his eyes from the counsel table in front of him, neither did Thad. Blaine didn't move from his position on the couch.

Flint was..dead?

But how?

and where?

Who did it?

Why would someone want to kill Flint?

Who said it was murder?

Blaine couldn't stop repeating those questions in his head. It didn't make sense to him, how could something so terrible happen to Dalton. Dalton was the safest place in the universe, everyone loved each other here. No one would commit murder.

"He was found dead in the woods during his gym period." Wes continued, "Nobody knows why he was there, but the police said it was an animal attack because he was that injured"

There was silence in the choir room of Dalton.

"That is all, the funeral will be held on Thursday and there will be no Warbler practice for the next two weeks" Wes finished with a bang of his gavel against the wood table. The Warblers all moved to get up but there were six that stayed in the room when the last person walked out and the door was shut.

"A-an animal?" stuttered Blaine who was still trying to wrap his head around the death.

"Yeah" Wes sat down on the couch closest to the door, "They said he looked like chewed lasagna"

Kurt scrunched his nose in distaste, "I didn't know animals were that dangerous" he said from his side next to Blaine. Blaine put an arm around Kurt's small shoulders.

"That's the things" said David. "There are no animals like that here at Dalton, they would never have built a school if they had bears or wolves here. Plus this is Ohio not Forks" Nobody laughed at the cheesy Twilight joke.

"So do you think he got murdered?" Jeff asked.

David shrugged, "Could a human being rip him to shreds like that?"

Nobody spoke for a long time.

"I'm not going to the funeral" said Kurt.

Five heads turned to look at him.

"Being inside a Church isn't going to burn you Kurt" said Blaine.

Oh the irony, Kurt though as he shook his head, "It's not because of that Blaine. It's because I want my last memory to be of Flint at gym when he were joking and laughing, not him laying in a casket."

"Wait- you had gym with him?" Wes asked.

"Y-yeah" Kurt said only stuttering a little bit, Wes still heard it.

"Did you see him go into the woods then?"

"Well yeah.."

"And you didn't stop him?" asked Nick.

"I-it's no-"

"So you saw him go into the woods and didn't say one word, didn't even tell the coach" David said throwing a suspicious glare at Kurt.

"Stop ganging up on Kurt guys" Blaine said, "I can understand being angry but don't take it out at Kurt" Kut leaned against Blaine's side. "Now Kurt tell us what you saw"

"Well we were running, and you know how he does track right?" Blaine nodded, "Okay so, he was running ahead of most of us then he stopped and stared into the woods for a while. When I caught up to him I asked what was he looking at and he said he thought he saw something weird

So I asked him what but he didn't answer, he started to walk into the woods. I tried to stop him but he told me to keep going and he'll be back later. I waited for a little while then I kept going because we were being graded and I didn't know he'd end up dead, I didn't, I swear Wes" Kurt babbled on dissolving into tears.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder gently as the younger boy cried softly.

"Jeff" Nick said, "Do you want to walk Kurt to his room? Maybe spend some time with him?"

The blond nodded and together him and Kurt walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed Wes crossed his arms and turned to look at the three boys remaining in the room. "I don't believe that story"

"Me either" said Nick.

"I kind of do.." Blaine said softly.

"You believe anything he says Blaine" Nick said.

"Well why would he lie about that?"

"Exactly" said David, "Why _would _he lie about it? I mean, if you were walking into the woods I wouldn't listen to you when you said you thought you saw something"

"I don't think anyone would do that" said Nick.

"Okay" Blaine started, "So you think he's lying about Flint going into the woods. So how did Flint get there?"

"Maybe he lied about not going in there with Flint" said Wes.

"Wes, that ridiculous" Daivd said.

"Well how do you explain it David!" Wes exclaimed, "All we know is that Flint went into the woods and Kurt has something to do with it"

"You don't suppose Kurt murdered him, do you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not" Wes answered, "Kurt and Flint weren't that close, but then again Kurt has been acting off since that day we inducted him" Blaine shivered he didn't like to think about that night.

"How so?" Blaine asked.

"Well he's more out going, he has no boundaries before he was timid and shy and now he doesn't have limits" said Wes, "He acts very arrogant and not himself. He actually glows when he walks down the hallways-"

"And remember last Tuesday, he looked ugly, like Kurt ugly" said Blaine. "And his skin is unusually warm"

The room was silent for about a minute.

"So what do we do?"

Wes shrugged, "Keep an eye out for him"

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Review and tell me!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Hello! Thank you for the reviews ad story alerts for this story, it really means a lot.

GLEE TONIGHT! OMG I NEED LIFE ALERT! it was crazy, Quinn and Karofsky. Sebastian though, I will never fully like him but he's alright. (I do love his insults!) ~le sigh

**Title**: The Boy Who Became a Monster

**Rating**: moved to M

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything Glee

**Warnings:** self-harm

I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Happy readings!

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy Who Became a Monster<strong>

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

><p><em>The funeral..<em>

Kurt was indeed true, he didn't show up to the funeral. Blaine wished he didn't either, it was horribly depressing, Blaine tried not to cry as they buried his friends body into the ground. It was raining, but nobody cared even thought the rain made everything worse.

It was a tense ride to the church for Blaine, his mother sat in the passenger seat as his father drove. Cooper his older brother was driving behind them in his sleek Mercedes. Coop had flown in from Chicago to be there, Flint's older brother and him were friends even though they haven't spoken to each other in a long time.

When Blaine entered the church you could hear the soft melody of a piano playing and weeping of Flint's family members. The curly haired boy felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, he looked up and saw Cooper standing next to him, though his eyes weren't on Blaine. Blaine looked to what held Cooper's gaze, he saw Flint's grandmother crying quietly looking into the sleep like face of Flint.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and he looked away. He saw all of the Warbler's except Kurt sitting near the back, when Cooper walked away with his parents Blaine walked over. Wes gave him a nod as he sat down next to him, Wes's hands were squeezing his knees in a tight grip. David was rubbing Wes's shoulders in a circle motion, offering comfort for the other boy.

"Hey" said Nick, who was sitting on Blaine's right.

"Hi" replied Blaine. "How are you holding up?"

Nick shrugged, "Alright, Jeff isn't good at all"

Blaine frowned, "Where is he?" he said and looked around, Jeff was no where in site.

"I told him to go home and that I'd catch a ride with someone else, as soon as he saw Flint's casket open he couldn't handle it" said Nick.

"I don't know why the casket is open" said Blaine, "That just makes things worse"

The brunette nodded, "I know"

Blaine idly wonders what Kurt would've done if he were here, he doesn't time to think more into it because the funeral has now started.

Blaine wiped away tears as Flint's body was lowered into the ground, he was so young. In what what world did 17 year old prep-schools die, by animal. Blaine shook his head, he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think at all.

The raven haired boy watched as Mr. Wilson had to hold onto his wife as she screamed and cried watching he only baby boy be buried into the ground, forever. When a hand squeezed his own, he looked up to see his mother standing next to him wiping a stray tear roll down her cheeks. Blaine's father wiped her tear off of her face with his thumb, it was strange to see his father so.._ gentle_ to someone, and in public too.

Soon it was over and Blaine suspected his eyes were swollen from crying. Everyone was starting to leave slowly, their eyes still lingering on the grave. Blaine walked up and placed a white rose on the headstone as he opened his mouth to sing a song that seemed to flow out of his mouth like vomit.

_You fold his hands and smooth his tie, you gently lift his chin. Were you really so blind and unkind to him? Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again. Now close his eyes never open them. _

Blaine doesn't pay attention when most of the family and friends of Flint stopped and looked at him. Blaine kept his eyes on the site of two men piling dirt on his casket that was buried 6 feet under.

_A shadow passed a shadow passed, yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home. _

The Warblers joined Blaine on this line. Even though they hadn't warmed up, they still sung together on pitch and in tune.

_All things you never did are left behind, all the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind. And all his dad had hoped he know. The talks you never had the Saturdays you never spent, all grown up places, you never went. _

Mr. Wilson looks at Blaine, his blue eye's soft. He knew he should not of been so hard on Flint, he was just a boy. But his father wanted him to go far in life, not be trapped in Ohio. So he was hard on him, he demanded Flint to have perfect grades and scolded him every time he got lower 90

_And all of the crying you wouldn't understand. You just let him cry, make a man out of him._

_ _A shadow passed a shadow passed, yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home. _ _

_All things you never did are left behind, all the things his mama did to make him mind. And how his dad had hoped he'd grow. All things he ever lived are left behind, all the fears that ever flickered through his mind, all the sadness that he'd come to own. _

_Ohh.._

Once again the Warbler joined him in the familiar melody.

_Ooh.._

_Ooh.._

___A shadow passed a shadow passed, yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home. _ __

__And it whistles through the the ghost still left behind. __

__It whistles through the ghost still left behind__

__It whistles through the ghost still left behind__

Blaine closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. There was applause as Blaine finished, he turned around and smiled weakly at everyone. Cooper Anderson smiled at his younger brother, Blaine wiped his face and walked toward him.

"Can Nick get a ride back to Dalton?"

"You're not coming home?"

Blaine shrugged, "Nah"

The older Anderson nodded. Blaine went over his friends and told Nick that he could give him a ride home, they didn't speak as they got into Coopers car.

...

Blaine didn't do much when he got back the funeral. As soon as he got back to his dorm he unlocked the door and kicked his shoes into the dark room, shutting the door behind him.

The 17 year old took his suit off and laid down his bed only in boxers and tank top. Blaine tried to think of everything but Flint's funeral. Somehow he started thinking about Kurt, a flash of those piercing blue eyes was the last think Blaine thought as he feel asleep.

...

Kurt Hummel did not have an eventful day at all, all of the Warbler's were at Flint's funeral. Kurt was not going to that, not that he's afraid to step inside a church or anything, he just doesn't wan to deal with the sadness. Plus, when is a murderer as the victims funeral?

And all of that sounded boring, who would want to sit in a church for hours watching people cry, and when people were asked to say words about their loved one. That killed Kurt, they would say one thing then burst out crying.

So he did nothing all day, even though he really wanted to hang out with Blaine.

Blaine

Blaine

Blaine

For some reason, the boy was never not in Kurt's mind ever since the day he got pranked. Blaine was nice and sweet, he was handsome too. Blaine was his best friend and his smelled delicious, Blaine looked yummy and that whole bash full school boy thing, it was super hot.

Kurt was finishing up school work with junior Dante Schmidt in the library, that was when he got a paper cut

and nothing happened.

As soon as he cut his skin, it closed back up not that paper cuts were that deep but..still. An idea formed in Kurt's mind as he put his things away.

"Where are you going?" asked the brunette boy.

Kurt. still smiling, looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing D, listen I'll see you later, I have to call my dad"

Dante smiled at Kurt and leaned back in his chair, "Bye Kurt..and uhm find me whenever you want to do something else that doesn't involve homework"

Kurt nodded and turned away. "Oh, I will" Dante missed the smaller boys smirk as he walked out of the library and to his dorm.

Kurt doesn't run into anyone as he walks the halls of Dalton.

Thank God for that, Kurt walks into his room and immediately goes his iPod and iPod doc. Kurt peels off his blazer and throws it on his bed, he takes off his undershirt and tie too, then he's bare from the waist up. Kurt grabs his phone then calls Blaine.

...

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the m-o-o-o-ves like jagger.._

Blaine groaned as his phone bursted to life in sound.

Good lord why did he make that his ringtone.. he thought as he ran a hand through his un-gelled head of curls. That's right, he didn't. It was Kurt.. Blaine remembers the day Kurt put that as his ringtone. Kurt was giggling trying to change it when Blaine wasn't looking.

When Blaine had asked what was so funny, Kurt called him and the loud energetic song started to play. Blaine fake scowled then laughed. He had no idea why it was so funny but it was..

The curly haired boy picked up his phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said groggily

"Blaine" Kurt's enchanting voice said.

Blaine sat up in his bed and he rubbed his eyes. "What's up?" he yawned.

"Where you asleep?"

"Well yeah, what's up?"

Blaine then could hear Kurt grin through the phone. "I want to try something. Can you come over?" he asked. Blaine who was already out of bead nodded like Kurt could see him.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes"

Blaine tucked his hands into his pockets when he finished knocking on Kurt's door.

"Come in!" was Kurt's muffled voice through the door frame.

The older boy opened up the door and walked into the room, he gaze immediately went to Kurt who was sitting on his bed indian style, with only boxers on.

Ohgoodlord, thought Blaine as he closed the door and walked into the room.

"I'm glad you made it" said Kurt getting up.

Blaine didn't say anything, his eyes were stuck on Kurt's bare chest. The brunette boy wasn't muscular or anything but he was well fit. Blaine's gaze went lower, ohmy-those hips.. thought Blaine.

And on both Kurt's hips were those two piercings that Kurt said he'd never show to Blaine. He had hip piercings..Blaine wanted to pass out. Kurt wasn't so innocent in Blaine's eyes anymore. He was..sexy and Blaine wanted to rip off his own clothes and be with Kurt.

"Enjoying the view?" came Kurt's amused voice.

The curly haired boys hazel snapped up and locked on to Kurt's glasz ones. "Where's your clothes?" Blaine asked ignoring what Kurt had just said.

"I'm in the comfort of my own dorm, why should I put clothes on?"

"Because you have a guest over" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt smiled, "Blaine, you're my best friend. We can see each other naked or half clothed"

Blaine blushed, "So-er what did you want me here for again?"

Kurt walked into his bathroom for a second then came out holding a needle.

The older boys eyes widened, "What are you going to use that for?" His heart started pumping quickly for some reason, in the back of Blaine's mind there was a nagging feeling to leave the room and never come back.

He pushed that feeling down, he wasn't afraid of Kurt. They were best friends, so why did he feel this way? That Kurt was going to hurt him. Blaine sat down on the corner of Kurt's bed.

"So how was funeral?" asked Kurt sitting opposite of him on the twin bed.

Blaine shrugged, "Depressing, I cried so hard but so did everyone"

Kurt nodded, Blaine noticed that emotion flickered in his eye for a moment, but in a flash it was gone.

"That's why I didn't want to go..was it an open casket?"

"Yeah"

"Oh? I thought he looked like 'chewed lasagna'?"

"Well Flint's family is very rich, so I imagine they had some sort of surgery or something to fix him up. Plus it was only his chest that was tore up, they probably cleaned it or something" Blaine said, his stomach twisted in a knot as a he spoke.

"Hmm" Kurt hummed, "And the burial?"

"It was cloudy and rainy out so it was worse" said Blaine, "And his mom.." his voice was getting thick. Blaine swallowed his spit, his voice got a little better but it was still raspy. "She was screaming and crying..and I sung"

"What did you sing?"

"Left Behind"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, "From Spring Awakening?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah..I mean Melchior did sing it at Mortz funeral so.."

Kurt nodded but didn't speak.

After a few moments of silence Blaine spoke, "So what are you doing with that needle?"

Kurt's lips twisted into a crooked smile. "You'll see"

Then the brunette held out his arm right before Blaine.

_No no no no, what is he doing what is he doing_, chanted through Blaine's mind.

Kurt then jammed the needle into his arm and dragged it down his arm to his wrist. Blaine retched as Kurt simply took the needle out of his arm, watching it with his eyebrows knitted together.

"K-kurt.." stammered Blaine "What is wrong with you? What are you doing?"

"Shhh" was all Kurt said. "Just wait"

"What? How-how can I wait when-"

Blaine was cut of by the tiny, barley audible sound of stitching together. A smile slowly spread across his lips as his skin stitched itself back together. When his arm was fine, Kurt grinned and looked at Blaine.

"Woah" Kurt said his eyes wide staring at Blaine.

"What the _fuck_?" said Blaine. "H-how in-"

He was cut off again by Kurt. Kurt got up and dashed to his bathroom, Blaine's head was reeling. Is this even real? It had to be a dream it had too? Peoples arms did not sew back together like that, and that fast.

The younger boy came back with a lighter.

"O-oh no.. Kurt, no no no" Blaine protested getting up. He tried to get the lighter out of Kurt's hand.

But Kurt curled his tiny fist around it, "I'm not going to light myself on fire, if that's what you're thinking" he said.

Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief, was he insane? "I don't know _what _to think?" exclaimed Blaine.

"J-just watch" said Kurt.

He walked over to his vanity and stuck out his tongue, before Blaine could say anything he flicked the lighter on _under _his tongue.

Blaine couldn't move, he couldn't move he couldn't speak, all he could do was stare.

The tip of Kurt's pink tongue started to burn and turn black. Kurt then let go of the little trigger of the lighter and the flame was out. His tongue was still black, he put his tongue back in his mouth, when he took out it was pink again.

"_Holy Shit_" stated Blaine.

Kurt burst into a fit of giggles and jumped up and down, _clapping. _

The brunette grinned to Blaine through the mirror. "Isn't it great?"

"Great?" echoed Blaine. "What are you?

Kurt's grin dropped quickly, he shrugged. "I don't know..in the library today I cut myself. It wasn't big or anything, I noticed that I didn't bleed, it didn't even hurt so I wanted to try with something bigger and since you're my best friend I wanted to experience it with you" he said.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the bed. "I.." Blaine trailed off for a moment. "I don't know what to feel right now, or what to do..or anything"

Kurt pouted then sat down next to Blaine, the younger boy put his arms around Blaine's neck holding him close "Well I don't know either Blaine..how about we keep it between us for now"

Blaine nodded looking into Kurt's eyes, he looked so pale and beautiful in the dim lighting of his room. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips. He let his cold fingers map out Kurt's hot skin. "You're so warm" he said.

Blaine felt Kurt laugh, "I know"

It was silent except for the soft music that played from the iPod doc on Kurt's dresser.

"Kurt.."

"Yeah"

"I won't stop until I find out what you are and help you"

For a moment Blaine saw anger and coldness flash in Kurt's eyes.

But he must of imagined that..right?

* * *

><p>Yaaay for cliche endings!<p>

review and tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I don't know if this is going to come out right because, I can't really see it on FF and I'm so upset. I'll fix anything once I see the errors, for forgive me if it's really messed up. **

**But anyways, thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot to me (:**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 4. **

Blaine was in trig when he got called down to the headmaster's office. They were in the middle of a test, a test that Blaine had been studying for before the funeral and the whole thing with Kurt. Kurt.. The actions of the younger boy was still on Blaine's mind when he went back to his dorm that night. What was Kurt? And was he always like that?

Blaine shook his head and began to focus on trigonometry. The intercom rang in the class room and all of the students looked up at the metal box, "Excuse me, Mrs. Valla?" said the monotone voice.

Blaine's blond math teacher looked up from whatever she was working on, "Yes?"

"Can you send Blaine Anderson to the head master' office for this period?"

Mrs. Valla looked at Blaine for a moment, "Sure, he'll be right down"

"Thank you"

The intercom shut off and most eyes were on Blaine, Blaine blushed and put his things away. He walked up to Mrs. Valla's desk and put his test down. "What about my test? I didn't finish" said Blaine.

"It's fine Blaine, you can finish after school if you'd like" she said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back and nodded, "I would like that, thank you" With that, Blaine left the classroom still feeling some eyes on his back. As he walked down the empty hallways of Dalton, he wondered why he got called down the head master's office in the first place. It couldn't have been because he did anything wrong, because the head master actually liked Blaine.

Blaine was head boy, so maybe he had to do something for head master Harrington. But..what?

Oh god, what if it had something to do with Kurt?

Or Flint?

Blaine bit his lower lip, he hoped it wasn't about Kurt. What if the head master saw a video of Kurt in the kicthen all those days ago? Blaine didn't want to think about, Kurt would get expelled or put in jail or...something and Blaine wouldn't help him figure out what he really was..

Not like Blaine had gotten far anyway.

Blaine arrived at the head master's office and he was shaking, he knocked three times on the double doors that lead to the office. The door opened and Blaine walked inside, he saw the head master sitting at his desk and to the right of him was a very tall and lean man with a black suit on. He looked like one of the men that would work with his father, he was old, maybe in his fourties but he had a full head of brown hair that was slicked back.

To the right of the man was a boy that looked to be about Blaine's age, though he was much, much taller than Blaine. He looked to be about as tall as David, way taller than Kurt. He looked like the man he was standing next too, which Blaine had guessed to be his father. He was lean like him and had the same color hair as him. The boy was very..attractive, not as fragile and pretty as Kurt, but he certainly was something to look that.

"Ah, nice to see you Blaine" said Head master Harrington.

"You too, sir" replied Blaine walking closer to the desk.

"This Mr. Smythe, is my head boy, Blaine Anderson. Blaine this is Mr. Smythe and his son Sebastian, Sebastian is new here and I would like it if you showed him around, get him situated well"

Blaine turned around and smiled at both Sebastian and his father, Sebastian grinned back with a hungry look in his eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Smythe"

"You too Blaine" said Mr. Smythe with a curt nod.

Blaine walked towards the door and indicated for Sebastian to follow him. Sebastian followed behind Blaine as they left the office together, it was silent for a while as they wallked through the hall. Blaine decided to learn more about the new kid, hoping they could be friends.

"So where'd you come from?" asked Blaine.

"Paris" said Sebastian from his place right next to Blaine.

"Paris?" Blaine echoed in disbelief.

The taller boy grinned, "Yup"

"I don't hear an accent on you"

"I wasn't there that long" said Sebastian.

"Ohh, I don't know why you would want to come to _here_ out of all places from Paris"

"Things were getting a little..._boring_ in Paris" he said stressing the word boring. Blaine could feel Sebastian's eyes on him but he didn't stop or turn to look at the other boy. "I'm glad you're my tour guide, if it was someone else I would have killed myself"

Blaine took a chance and looked at Sebastian, "Why is that?"

"Because I enjoy looking at you Blaine Anderson, and since we're going to my room right now, we can just get together" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think so Sebastian"

"Why? Have a boyfriend? He doesn't have to know"

"I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't do casual fucks"

"Oh Blaine, say fuck again" said Sebastian grinning.

Blaine rolled his eyes as they walked to the junior dorm wing. "Do you hit on everyone you just meet, or am I just special?"

"You're just special, _mon trésor_" leered the brunette.

Blaine sighed, "Don't call me that and here is your dorm, I hope you enjoy your time here at Dalton, we have various clubs and sports you can join. Breakfast is at 7, lunch is at 2, and dinner is at 5, you can't leave campus unless it's on Friday, the only people allowed to leave are the students that don't board here. Also, no blasting music or running in the hallways and curfew is at 10 on weekdays and 11:30 on Fridays, any questions?"

"Yes, how long would it take to get you in my bed?"

Blaine rolled his eyes once again, "Okay I'm leaving" the bell rang, signifiying that class was over and lunch had begun.

"Wait ,wait ,wait, I'm sorry for being so rude Blaine"

"Thank you. Lunch just started, after your done unpacking or whatever you're free to join me"

Sebastian smiled and unlocked his door, "I'll join you now, wait here"

Blaine did wait as Sebastian put his things down and looked around his dorm. Moments later the tall boy stepped out of his dorm and closed the door behind him. "All done" he said, Blaine smiled at him and began to walk to the cafeteria.

"Are you in any clubs?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yup, I'm in the Warblers, it's a glee club"

"Hmm" he hummed, "How good are you guys?"

Blaine grinned at the boy, "We're pretty good, we're acapella. I'd say join, but the council is very strict on letting people in"

Sebastian nodded, "I see.."

It was quiet as they walked passed other boys to get to the cafeteria. They didn't speak as they approached Dalton's cafeteria, as they walked in Blaine already saw his friends sitting down together. Something burned in his chest as he saw Kurt talk to Trent, Blaine forgot all about Sebastian and walked over to his friends.

He stood right behind Trent and infront of Kurt as he cleared his throat. "Hey guys" he said smiling. Kurt smiled back at him, many of the Warblers said hi to Blaine. They looked behind Blaine at the tall new kid. "This is Sebastian, he's new" Blaine walked around the table and sat next to Kurt.

Sebastian watched Blaine as he practically ran to the pale boys side, though Sebastian had no idea why. The smaller looking boy wasn't even good-looking. Okay, okay, so he was, but in the virgin-i-won't-let-you-fuck-me-until-we're-married way. And Sebastian was interested in boys like that but..not him.

Sebastian had his eyes set on Blaine. Blaine was..hot, even though he had the bashfull school boy thing going on. But that whole, woe-is-me-i'm-head-boy act was super hot to Sebastian. _Hmm maybe one day Blaine and I would sneak into the Head master's office and have a quickie on his desk _thought Sebastian.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinked and came back to the real world, most of the table was looking at him. "Yeah?"

Blaine smiled, "Don't you want to sit?"

Sebastian grinned back and sat down next to some Asian boy and another boy with slicked back brown hair. The brunette boy smiled at him, Sebastian nodded to him. He couldn't help but noticed that the brunette was holding hands with some lanky blond kid. _I wonder how many people I can get with at this table_, he thought idly.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by Blaine. "Sebastian, right next to you is Wes" he pointed to the raven haired Asian "and Nick." the brunette with slicked back hair, "The blond is Jeff, next to me is David" Blaine pointed to a handsome dark skinned boy, "and Kurt" he pointed to the pretty boy with the soft looking face.

Sebastian flashed them a warm smile, "Nice to meet you all"

He got a couple of 'you too's from many of the boys..except Kurt.

_Hmm doesn't have any manners does he? _thought Sebastian.

"Are you hungry?" asked Blaine. "I could show you where the line is and everything"

The taller boy shook his head, "No. I'm fine, I had food before I came here"

Lunch was really boring for Sebastian, he just listened to their dumb conversation about who knows what. It took all his effort not to get up a leave, but he had to act gentle-manly for Blaine. Everytime Blaine would say something, Sebasitan would shoot him a smile to look like he actually cared about what he was saying. Besides faking his way through conversations Sebastian spent half of the lunch period staring at Blaine.

Sebastian would gaze at his full lips, God everytime he sipped from his water bottle Sebatian got turned on pretending that it was something else Blaine was sucking on, and when he swallowed the water and his adams apple would bob. Blaine's eyes were gorgeous, when he would laugh they would flash a brilliant hazel, leaving Sebastian in awe, yes he would have Blaine, whatever it took.

However Sebastian didn't notice the pair of cold blue eyes stare at him as he stared at Blaine.

...

_one week later_

_..._

Blaine put his phone in his pocket as he walked into Dalton's library after his afternoon class, he was sure they had books on supernatural creatures or..whatever. Dalton is a very old school so they had to have some kind of information on that stuff.

Blaine walked isle by isle looking for books, he found nothing. He went to the super natural section and saw a copy of Twilight. Blaine sighed and waked to an empty round table in the library. The curly haired boy put his head in his hands and sighed once more. He hadn't found any information about what Kurt could be..maybe he was going about this all wrong, maybe Kurt was a super human or something.

Blaine needed to talk to someone, someone who was smarter than he was, someone that he could trust and could help him.

Wes..

Yes, Wes was perfect, even though Blaine was head boy Wes was probably the smartes boy in the school. Blaine got up and began to walk out the library. One Sebastian Smythe blocked his path.

"Hey buddy" said the taller boy grinning.

"Oh hey Sebastian" replied Blaine, his stomach was twisting in excitement, he wanted to hurry up and talk to Wes already.

"How have you been? We haven't talked in _ages_"

"We talked two days ago"

"Still, _mon trésor, ages" _Blaine grimaced.

"Don't call me that, and I'd love to talk but I really have to talk to Wes"

Sebastian stroked Blaine's arm with one hand, "But I just got here" he faked whined.

"Yeah well-"

Blaine got cut off.

"Blaine?"

By Kurt.

Blaine looked at the other boy and smiled, "Hi Kurt"

Sebastian didn't say anything, his jaw was clamped shut because of his obvious anger. "Kurt" he gritted through his teeth. Kurt only smiled at him, Blaine noticed the smile didn't reach Kurt's eyes.

"Where are you going?" asked Kurt, talking to Blaine. "You texted me and told me to meet you here"

Blaine blushed, "Sorry, I just really need to talk to Wes"

Kurt just smiled, "It's fine, I have to meet Dante here to work on our project anyways"

"Cool" said Blaine, "Bye Sebastian, bye Kurt" with that he walked away and practically ran to Wes' dorm room.

Sebastian watched Blaine leave then turned to Kurt. Kurt looked up at Sebastian with his piercing blue eyes, he bit his lower lip and shifted under Sebastian glare. Sebastian smirked on the inside, _Good, so he's afraid of me _he thought before talking.

The taller boy took a step forward and Kurt took a step back.

"Listen to me, butterface" said Sebastian, "Give up the innocent act"

"I don't know what you mean" said Kurt.

Sebastian laughed, "Oh? You dont?" He took a step foward and Kurt took a step back, "I know you and Blaine are 'besties' right now, but all that is going to change once he has me. So you can turn around, head out those double doors, go to the _one_ airport in his pitiful state and go back to where ever the hell you came from"

"Listen here, Sebastian" started Kurt, he took a step foward and Sebastian took a step back. "You better watch that tounge of yours, because I may just rip it out"

He stepped foward and Sebastian took a step back, Sebastian watched in horror as Kurt's eyes turned from ocean blue, to coal black in a matter of milli-seconds.

"You're so blinded by jealously and hatred of everything _Sebbie" _he taunted, "I can almost smell the hatred roll off of you everytime you look at me and to be honest, I love it. I _crave _it"

Kurt growled and flashed his jagged teeth, Sebastian stumbled and took a step back.

"God, it's going to be fantastic, I love seeing little rats like you squirm hopelessy under my grasp an-"

"Kurt?"

Kurt whipped around and faced Dante. They were suppose to work on their progect together, that was before Blaine texted him. When Kurt looked at the non-Warbler, his eyes were back to normal and so were his teeth. He smiled.

"Hi Dante, go find a seat, I just have to finish saying something to Sebastian" he said in his regualr voice.

The boy smiled at both of them and left. Kurt turned back to Sebastian, his eyes still blue, "It's a shame we can't finish this, welp" Kurt shrugged, "See you later Sebastian" he smiled at the taller boy and walked away.

Sebastian _shivered_, actually shivered as the boy walked away.

He shivered, actually shivered, because he was scared.

Of Kurt.

...

"Wes! Wes!" exclaimed Blaine knocking loudly on Wes' door. At that moment he didn't care that people were being distrupted, he had to talk to Wes, and he had to talk to him now. Blaine put his hand down and drummed his finger on his pants leg, waiting for Wes to open the door.

Just like clock work the door opened. Wes, who only had a white undershirt and his Dalton tie on was standing in the doorway. "How can I assist you Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine didn't say anything, he brushed past Wes and walked into the older boys room. Wes shut the door and turned around, Blaine was in the middle of his room. "What's wrong?" asked Wes.

"It's Kurt" stated Blaine.

Wes raised a brow, "Ok, what about him?"

Blaine bit is lower lip and looked at the floor, Wes walked closer to him sensing his distress. "Blaine? What's going on with Kurt?"

"Don't tell anyone" said the curly haired boy in a hush voice.

"I won't, now what happened?"

"It happened the day of the funeral" Blaine started, "I got to my dorm and I fell asleep, then Kurt called and told me he wanted me to come to his dorm and it was really important" he licked his lips, "So I went and he had no clothes on-"

"-he was naked?" interjected Wes, disbelief was in his voice.

Blaine shook his head, "No, no, he only had his boxers on for some reason and..well.." Blaine started to blush "It was _nice.._"

"Okay, so you got turned on, did he notice?"

"Yeah, and he started teasing me about our friendship. Then he went to the bathroom and got a needle" Blaine paused for a moment with his eyes shut, "I asked him what he was going to do with it and he didn't say anything"

"What did he do?"

"He stuck it into his arm" said the younger boy, "I swear and he cut himself too. I-i was freaked out and I asked him, what was wrong with him. I mean I thought he was going to kill himself or something, then he just told me to shush" Blaine shook his head, "It was crazy because in dead silence you could hear a little stitching noise, I looked down and it was his arm..it w-was healing itself back together"

Wes didn't speak for a moment.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

"Wes? Are you going to say anything"

The older boy let out a breathless laugh, "I honestly don't know what to say"

"Do you believe me?" asked Blaine with a small edge of hope in his voice.

Wes nodded before answering, "Yeah.. I mean, you have no reason to make this up"

"I didn't even tell you the whole thing" said Blaine.

"Alright, shoot"

"Then he went to go get a lighter, and he stuck his tounge out and burned it"

"He-he burned his tongue?" asked Wes.

"I know it sounds crazy but he did it, then he flicked his tongue out again and it was fine"

"It wasn't even black?"

"Not even a little bit, then Kurt started hopping around and giggling, like he accomplished something. A-and I'm just scared Wes, of what he can do, of what he can become" Blaine explained sitting down on the foot of Wes' single bed.

Wes nodded and wet his lips. "Kurt did start acting weird.." he pondered, Blaine wondered if he was talking to him or talking to himself. "Right after the we inducted him into the Warblers.."

"No no, remember that night when he was all bloddy and gross and he looked like he had been stabbed" added Blaine.

"So something happened that night in the woods to make him act more.." Wes trailed off looking for the right word to desribe Kurt's new personality.

"Aloof? Arrogant?" Blaine said.

Wes looked at him and nodded, "Yeah.. I mean remember he threw up that black tar stuff and completely growled at us-"

"-and in the hallway he asked me if I was scared"

"What did you say?" asked Wes.

"I nodded, I mean you didn't see him Wes, he looked he comitted a murder. And he grazed his teeth against my neck"

"His teeth?"

"They were all jagged and cold" Blaine visibly shivered. "Then he left and went back to the kicthen"

Wes nodded and paced his room, Blaine had no idea what he was thinking, but his own mind was on a frenzy. Putting in pieces, taking out pieces, figuring things out, trying to come up with a plausable reason for this.

Okay, so something happened to Kurt in the woods that changed him, made him invincible to pain somehow. But..what?

"D-do you think he's some supernatural being, like a vampire or something" asked Blaine. "I mean, thats the only thing I can think of right now"

Wes didn't say anything. It was quiet for a moment, "I'll try to look things up, just-" Wes stopped

"Just...?"

Wes looked at him for a moment, "Just be safe around him, alright? We don't know what we're dealing with"

...

**Ohohohoh, we're getting closer to finding out what really happens in the woods**

**Do you like it? Review and tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry I took so long, thank you so much for your reviews, seriously.

I'm so happy Glee's going on tomorrow omg, I have no words. And the Hunger Games were so good omg, also has anyone ever read John Green's The Fault In Our Stars ? Ugh I love that book and I finished it like a few days ago.

**Title**: The Boy Who Became a Monster

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I don't Glee, Jennifer's Body, Google, and Charles F. Kraft's book Defeating Dark Angels: Breaking Demonic Oppression in the Believer's Life

**Warnings:** Murder, kissing

I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Happy readings!

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy Who Became a Monster<strong>

**_Chapter Five_**

* * *

><p><em>2 Days Later<em>

It was quiet in the library, Sebastian tapped his nails quickly against the wooden desk making a soft _taptaptap_ noise. The computer was taking forever to turn on, Sebastian rested his head in his hand looking at screen as it lit up. The Dalton Logo took control of the desktop. "Finally.." he murmured and clicked on the internet icon.

He's been meaning to do this after_ it _happened but..

Sebastian shook his head then clicked on the little rectangular box that was a search engine. Sebastian's heart was racing, he could feel his hands getting clammy, he hasn't felt this emotion since he was a little boy. How was it possible a little twink like Hummel could have him feeling this way.

The boy bit his bottom lip, he didn't type anything. He didn't know what to type.

Then it came to him..

_People whose eyes turn black_

He typed that in. It was worth a shot, Sebastian pressed enter and links after links popped up.

**Black Eyes**

_June 15, 2010- I, too, had seen someone's eyes **turn **completely **black**__...the _

_**people whose eyes **became** black **were possessed or controlled by demons..._

_._

_._

** Black Eyes ****of Evil - Television Tropes & Idioms**_  
><em>

_In The Demon's Lexicon and the books that follow it, **the ****_eyes_** of demon-possessed _

__**people** **turn black**_. Nick also has **black ****_eyes_**, because he's a demon _who's_ **...**_

_._

Sebastian stared at the computer screen for a moment. His lips felt chapped and his mouth was completely dry, he smelled strawberries for some odd reason, it was the same exact smell he smelt when we was close to..Kurt.

Sebastian turned around quickly in his seat, but he didn't see Kurt, instead he saw Wes. Sebastian remembered him from the his first day, and they also had AP Bio together. The other boy's eyebrows were knitted together as he read the same two links that Sebastian had read.

In that moment Sebastian felt a very..awkward tension. Why did Wes have that look on his face?, he probably thought Sebastian was some supernatural freak or something. Sebastian cleared his throat. Wes looked at him then pulled up a chair.

"Why were you standing over me?" The brunette asked.

"Can I take a guess of why you're Google-ing this?" asked Wes still staring at the screen.

"No" huffed Sebastian.

Wes then looked at him, "It's Kurt isn't it?" he said ignoring his answer.

The brunette nodded slowly. How did Wes know?

Wes let out a breathless chuckle.

"I don't understand what's so funny, I don't care what you believe, I saw it with my own eyes"

"Saw what?" asked Wes, his face serious.

"Hummel's eyes"

Wes didn't say anything, he looked back to the screen. "Press the first link" he said and Sebastian did.

Both of their skimmed the website.

"People are just emailing this guy about how they saw people's eyes turn fully black" said Sebastian. Sebastian clicked on a link that would show a picture.

Wes nodded, but didn't say anything, he kept looking at the photo.

"Do you think it's true?" asked Sebastian his voice growing soft. Wes looked at him, the brunette felt the need to elaborate. "Could Hummel be a demon?"

"He could be" said Wes, "Blaine told me that he can inflict pain on himself and his body can heal it"

Sebastian shivered.

Wes tilted the keyboard towards him and began to type, Sebastian watched as he clicked on a link.

_Weak... Medium... Strong _

_1 2 3... 4 5 6 7 ...8 9 1 0 _

_** Levels 1-2**: Demons at these levels are very week and have seldom control over their_

_ host. They can make a person feel very uncomfortable in worship, they affect dreaming,_

_ apparently lower and persons resistance to illness. When challenged in the name of Jes-_

_ us they make a person to feel sleepy, yawn, feel pain in some part of the body, or experi-_

_ ence mild choking._

_.._

_** Levels 3-4:** At these levels demons can have more control of their host. They can cause _

_ anger, fear, and extreme discomfort. Hosts at these levels usually ask themselves, "What_

_ ever made me do that?" They can cause them to question their sanity. When challenged in _

_ Jesus's name, demons at his level tend to get cocky and arrogant. They can put up a fight_

_ if challenged before weakened, maybe shaking the person a bit, affecting breathing, causing co-_

_ nfusion, and causing physical pain. Demons at this level are capable to communicate quite clea-_

_ rly either to the persons mind or, if the person allows it, their voice._

_.._

"I don't want to read anymore" sad Sebastian. "I'm getting really freaked out" he confessed not afraid to share his emotions with Wes. The asian nodded and leaned back in his chair, his mind was racing. Was Kurt possessed by a demon? and how? How had someone like Kurt be possessed by a demon? Where was he whe-

That night when they dumped him in the woods.

Wes sat up straight and Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at him. Wes noticed that the other boy was pale. "I have to go find Blaine" he said.

"Why?"

"He needs to know what we found out" with that Wes got up to leave.

"Wait wait wait" said Sebastian. The raven-haired boy turned around, "If you and Blaine are going to run around solving mysteries and shit, I want to go too" he said crossed his arms over his chest. Wes smiled.

"Then stop whining and come on" Wes turned around and began to walk.

Sebastian logged off of the school computer and followed him with a small smile dancing on his lips.

...

They found Blaine not even 5 minutes after they left the library.

Well Blaine found them the shorter boy ran into Wes, they both tumbled to the ground and Sebastian tried not to laugh. Blaine got up his cheeks were pink and his hair was out of place. Wes got up with an irritated look on his face, Blaine shrugged and apologized.

"We were just coming to look for you" said Wes.

"I was just looking for you-it's about Kurt" said Blaine then Blaine's hazel eyes flickered to Sebastian. "Uhm hi Sebastian" The taller boy grinned.

"Hello Blaine"

"I have to speak to Wes _alone_" said Blaine, stressing the word alone.

Wes shook his head, "He knows Blaine" Again Blaine's eyes flicked towards him with uncertainty, then he looked at Wes. Blaine nodded,

"Oh ok" said Blaine.

"Lets go to my dorm"

They made it to Wes's room in silence. Wes unlocked his door and walked inside, Sebastian and Blaine following him. Wes closed the door and sat at his desk, Blaine was sitting on the floor and above him Sebastian was sitting on the edge of Wes's bed.

Nobody said anything for a moment.

"I feel like I'm trapped in an episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer" said Sebastian.

"Too bad she hunted vampires and not demons" said Wes.

Blaine's head shot up, he looked at Wes with wide eyes. "Same difference" huffed Sebastian. "I swear there was an angel in that show"

"There was a character _named _Angel" said Wes.

"Oh whatever" Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes.

"Wait, demons?"

Wes sighed, "Sebastian saw Kurt's eyes turn back"

"Like.."

"Like they were blue, then all of sudden his whole eye turned black" said Sebastian.

"And now you think he's a demon" Blaine said.

"We looked it up-well Sebastian did. The internet said that usually people whose eyes turn black are possessed by demons" Wes explained. "Then we did some research on demons"

"Wes the internet is not accurate 100% of the time" said Blaine.

Sebastian sneered at Blaine, "Why are trying to protect Hummel? We have a theory about what he might be and now you're trying to convince us it's not true?"

"N-no..I-I'm just trying to-"

"Blaine.." Wes said cutting Blaine off.

Blaine looked at Wes with pity-fulled eyes. The curly-haired boy sighed, "Kurt told me he had something to tell me today" he said.

"Do you think he's going to tell you?" asked Wes.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, I want him to but then again I don't"

"Why?" asked Sebastian.

"Then I know that is real life and not a dream or something" he said.

Sebastian looked down at the carpeted floor. He too wished it was a dream, how did he get himself in this crazy situation? Demons? Sebastian does believe in God and he believes that there is a heaven and hell but he did not believe that demons roamed the earth. Possessing people.

The brunette shook his head then got up, "I'm going to go lay down" he said.

Both Wes and Blaine gave him sympathetic looks. Wes nodded and Blaine gave him a small smile. Sebastian nodded to both of them and walked out of the room. He had a lot to think about now that he was thrust into the world of the supernatural.

The brunette ran a hand threw his hair and checked his phone for a moment. It was 6 at night, how long did he and Wes sit in that library? Sebastian put his phone inside of his pocket and looked up.

Kurt Hummel was walking down the hallway.

Sebastian hands turned clammy in an instant. Kurt didn't notice the other boy though, he kept walking his blue eyes on the wall. Sebastian kept his eyes on the other boy, he began walking much quicker and more stiff. Then blue eyes locked onto his.

Heat rushed to Sebastian's face, he could feel it. Kurt gave him a small smile and simply walked past him and Sebastian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

...

It was almost curfew when Blaine got back to his dorm from Wes's. Blaine yawned and turned the door knob to go inside. It was pitch black, Blaine flicked the light on and closed the door. The curly-haired boy saw something in his perifial vision but didn't react, instead he walked into the bathroom to wash the gel out of his curls.

After he was done Blaine walked out of the bathroom still drying his hair with a towel. Blaine threw the towel in the corner where all his dirty clothes were, he looked up and jumped. Kurt was sitting on his bed, his legs crossed.

"Jesus Kurt" said Blaine putting a hand over his chest, "You gave me a heart attack"

Kurt just smiled and sat up on his knees, "Come here" said Kurt beckoning Blaine with one finger. Blaine was hesitant to move. Kurt cocked his head to the side. "I'm not going to bite you" he said.

Blaine stepped closer to him. Suddenly they were face to face, Kurt being a little shorter because he was kneeling on the bed. Kurt didn't say anything and Blaine's heart was racing. The brunette ran one hand through Blaine's baby soft curls. Blaine moved closer involuntarily, then Kurt had both hand in his hair his pale fingers wrapped around his curls. "You hair is so soft" Kurt whispered.

Blaine didn't say anything. The tension between them cracked like fireworks or electricity.

Kurt leaned in his lips brushing against Blaine's and God they were so soft. Kurt then pressed their lips together. Blaine already felt dizzy. He never felt like this before such heat and passion in one simple kiss. Kurt's lips were soft and plump, they were warm too.

Kurt opened up Blaine's mouth and slipped his tongue inside, their tongues were tangled with each other. Kurt pulled away a smile gracing his lips, those same lips that were now red and swollen. Blaine blinked and looked at Kurt, his blue eyes were getting darker.

Blaine leaned and kissed Kurt, Kurt didn't hesitate to kiss back his small arms wrapping around Blaine's neck. As they were kissing Blaine began to lean his weight on Kurt pushing him down towards the bed. The next moment he was on top of Kurt his body pressed to his. Kurt also wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine pulled away and began to kiss Kurt's neck, he didn't know what came over him, but the need to bite and nibble was present.

Kurt's gasp brought him back to reality. Blaine pulled away and rolled off of Kurt and buried his face in his hands. "What the fuck is happening?" Blaine asked out loud.

Kurt laughed and sat up, "Wow Blaine, I have never heard you drop the F-bomb" he said.

Blaine brought his hands down and sat up, "Shut up" he said and Kurt just shrugged.

"What do you want from me Kurt" Blaine asked.

"I just want to explain some things to you" Kurt said softly. "You asked earlier, remember?"

Blaine nodded.

"So remember they day the Warblers played that dumb ass prank on me?"

"Yeah, I was there" said Blaine.

"Well when I got up from the forest floor I was completely lost, It was sad really"

"But we always put people close to the school"

"Not close enough apparently" said Kurt. Blaine felt guilty for a moment. "Anyways, I had no idea where to go, if it was joke, or were you guys really trying to kill me because it was cold that night. I felt drunk because I couldn't see a damn thing and I was stumbling everywhere" Kurt paused for a moment.

"Then I heard voices, they were men and they were laughing and jeering so I thought it was you guys. And I was really mad at you guys, I mean what kind of joke is dumping someone in the woods?" Blaine bit his lower lip. "I walked toward the voices and when I found them I was so wrong, they weren't you guys, they were grown men.

One of them shined their flashlight in my face and that's how I saw that it wasn't you guys. There 5 of them maybe 6 I don't know, I was terrified. They started making comments about some plan and how I was perfect for it. One of them grabbed me and started leading me somewhere.

They started talking and the one who had me asked me if I was a virgin. That made me even more terrified"

"What did you say?" Blaine asked.

"I lied, I told them I was because I thought they were going to rape me. And for some stupid reason I thought they didn't like virgins. So I told them that I didn't even know what sex was and of course they believed me, I mean come on, I look like a 12 year old milk maid. They got excited when I told them I was a virgin and I knew I told

them the wrong answer. I was crying and begging and screaming but that didn't stop them from tying up on some rocks near some river. The leader took a out a knife and I realized that they weren't going to rape me, they were going to kill me."

Blaine's insides turned to stone.

"They gagged me so I couldn't speak either. I was just struggling and trying to get free, I heard one of them say that they shouldn't go through with it but the leader sighed and told them that they had too, because they had a plan. So they other one got him a piece of paper..

_"That's it?" asked a gruff voice. _

_The leader nodded and unfolded the paper, "Yeah, I found it on line" _

_Kurt blinked more tears and he struggled to get free from the ropes that held him steady. The leader cleared his throat loudly. _

_"We come here tonight" he said in a strong, clear voice. "to sacrifice the body of.." he stopped and pulled back Kurt's gag. "What's your name?"_

_"K-kurt" the teenage boy sobbed out. The leader smiled at him and left the gag off. "the body of Kurt from Westerville, Ohio.-"_

_"-please..p-please..don't, I'll do anythingI'lldoanything" babbled Kurt, his sobs racking in his chest cutting off the leader. _

_The leader looked at him. "Do you know how hard it is for people like us? Satan is our only hope, we're in link with the beast now then we have to give him a big impression and to do that we have to butcher you...and bleed you..and have Derek here" he pointed to a man on his right, "wear you face"_

_The man stiffened and the leader looked at him, "Relax, I'm kidding about the face, but the rest his going to happen though"_

_Kurt let out a scream of help and one of the men put the gag back in place. _

_"With the deepest mallice" he said raising the knife in his hand over his head, "we deliver this virgin on to thee" Kurt's muffled 'helps' got louder and louder. The leader brought the knife down hard and it seeped into Kurt's stomach. _

_Kurt gasped, his glossy eyes going wide. _

_The leader brought the down the knife again and again._

_Kurt's vision started to get blurry._

_Splatter from the blood got on the leaders face. _

"T-they killed you" said Blaine softly a tear running down his face.

"Well, I'm still here aren't I? They did go Ted Bundy on my ass with that knife and it should've killed me but for some reason" Kurt looked up his gaze locking with Blaine's. "it didn't"

Blaine looked down for a moment before looked back at Kurt. He thought about Kurt's new attitude, the way he shined as he walked down the hallways, how his test grades were terrible but he didn't even care. Blaine thought about _not-like-Kurt _Kurt was acting. He was much more cockier and arrogant, he sneered at people more and he didn't look phased when Flint died.

"Maybe it did"

Kurt didn't say anything for a long time, he just began to pick at his nails. "Anyway, I don't really remember what happened after that, I just know that I woke up and found my way back to you" Kurt looked up at him from his position.

Blaine felt something clench around his heart. "I remember" said Blaine.

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt you Blaine, I mean I'm a really good friend but I was just _so __hungry_. And as I was walking back to the school through the woods I saw one of the men. He was alone and he was weeping, I think he felt bad about what he did to me."

Kurt paused but didn't look up.

"And ever since then I knew what I had to do to be strong, and when I'm full like I am right now and I was the day of Flint's funeral, I can't be killed , remember when I stuck my self with the needle and burned my tongue?"

Blaine nodded.

"It was some X-men shit, right?" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "What do you mean when you're full? What about when you were eating that raw chicken in the kitchen that night? Why were you covered in blood?" he asked. Right then Kurt got a cold look in his eyes, his body became stiff.

"You know Blaine, maybe you should see someone about these disturbing images you see in your head.."

Blaine shook his head, every time he mentioned that Kurt always made it seem like Blaine made it up, like he was lying or something.

The curly haired boy got up and pointed to the door, "Leave"

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "Come on Blaine, let me stay the night"

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and turned around, he felt Kurt's eyes on his back. Then he heard the smaller boy leave the bed. Kurt walked to the door silently, Blaine could see tension in his shoulders.

"I'll see you in school" said Kurt and left his room.

* * *

><p>So? What did you think? Tell me in a review!<p>

Thank you for reading (:

And I have a question, should I kill Sebastian off now or wait until the end?


End file.
